


Death stops for none, not even those who defy it.

by espepspes



Series: Death stops for none, Not even those who defy it [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: But they have to die for this story, I'll totally let you but ask first please, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm leaving this up to y'all to vote if I should expand on these., If one of you want to use these ask!, No editing we die like mne, Or well really these ideas, Sorry kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espepspes/pseuds/espepspes
Summary: I basically made general ideas on how the bat family would die. None of these are truly related and I really only made this on a whim.





	Death stops for none, not even those who defy it.

**_Prompt: Last Words and How they Died._ **

* * *

 

**Bruce/Batman:** _ “I’m not strong enough to survive this one. I love you all.” _

Bruce against some SUPER fucking op Alien. Not Supes but like even more op. Like…. He went against Darkseid. But Darkseid killed  _ everyone else  _ and Bruce was last. So he sent this to his family. (After sending them VERY specific instructions on how to defeat Darkseid.)

* * *

 

 **Dick/Nightwing:** _“Hey uh guys? I may have done something and I just want you to know that I love yo-_ ** _BOOM_** _”_

Oh god this one has to be a dozy cause that sounds fun. So Dick was fighting crime like usual when suddenly fucking slade pops in that asshole. And Slade is,  _ as always,  _ prepared. So he made a trap for Dick. A very, very elaborate trap.  With a fucking  **Bomb.**  And too little time on the bomb.  _ 10 seconds  _ in fact. So Dick does the only thing he can think of. Call his family. Let them know he loves them. 

* * *

 

**Jason/Red Hood:** 1:  _ “I’ll get us out mom.”  _ 2:  _ “I’m sorry I’m came back. Promise me you won’t let it happen again.” _

There was of course the first time were Joker killed him with a crowbar  ~~_ ”Tell me what hurts more? A? Or B? Forehand? Or Backhand?” _ ~~ __ after his mom betrayed him and then the joker betrayed his mom and he somehow then tried saving his mom after she beTRA _ YED HIM. _  AND THEN THEY B **OTH BLEW UP.**

But the second time was similar to the first. It was a warehouse again and it was the Joker again but it was a bit different. This time Joker let him keep his comm. So the Batfamily can all hear. _ ”Alright honey, tell me what hurts more and this time speak up, A? Or B? Forehand? Or Backhand?” _ And while Jason was seriously injured… he was finally able to reach the gun in his boot. And then Jason fucking shot him in the head. And then he told them his last words. Because he could not survive these wounds again. And he knew it. And then he blew up. Again.

* * *

 

**Tim/Red Robin:** _ “Hey, you guys say I never sleep right? I can finally rest at least.” _

Timmy. Poor, Poor, Tim. So he was on Patrol and got seriously injured. Life risking injuries. Like a damage you can never undo  ~~ KindOfStupid ~~ ~~.~~ They got him to the BatCave. But they couldn’t save him. He spent the hour they were trying to save him rambling about many things, telling them he loved them, telling them of historical figures that also died from being shot,  ~~_ LikeHamilton _ ~~  which caused Dick to cry because _ “No you’re not dying!” _ Rambled on about everything he could think of. Rambled about what he liked about each of them. It eventually started to slow however. Slow to the point were his words were slurring and he started to talk about how he was so tired and making bad jokes.

* * *

 

**Cass/Black Bat:** _ “Love.” _

Cass was on mission with the rest of the family when she noticed one of her siblings/Steph was in trouble. Probably about to get shot at so she blocked it from hitting them. And it hit her lung. Will coughing out said lung and blood, she heard Steph  _ ”Cass please stay with us, please, please,  _ **_please_ ** _ Stay with us.” _ Tim, who she dodged the bullet for  _ this time  _ _ “Why did you?” _

….

_ ”Love” _

* * *

 

**Damian/Robin:** _ ”I do not regret leaving. It made me better than I could ever have been here.” _

Damian was against his Grandfather, Ra’ Al Ghul and was facing him alone. His Grandfather slashed at him, saying  _ ”You have betrayed our ideals and ways. You are no better than the mud on my boot.” _ Damian, being the stuck up little prat whomst I love went,  _ ”I’m better than you, I’m superior in every way except old age, grandfather.”  _ with a fucking smirk. Enraged Ra attacked him harder slashing him across the gut. Damian looked at him standing but wobbly, and spit blood on him,  _ “I do not regret leaving. It made me better than I could ever have been here.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I know these are shit but I think they're okay at least and I'm thinking of expanding on them. Unless one of you want to adopt them.


End file.
